Areas of Application in Industry
The present invention concerns a method of manufacturing an organopolysiloxane containing terminal alkenyl groups. In detail, it concerns a method of manufacturing an organopolysiloxane manufactured by means of non-equilibrium polymerization and at least having an alkenyl group at one end and some specific group at the other end of the molecule.